Revenge
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Heels clicking, bodies falling, blood dripping, adrenaline ..
1. Chapter 1

Feet tapped against the wood floor of a bedroom and a nude body walked across. The female walked to her closet and pulled out a sexy black see-through shirt, slightly shimmery jeans, a leather jacket. She slipped on a pair of Loubuttion heels and looked down at her hand. A huge engagement ring sat on her left ring finger. The diamond sparkled and she made a small smile. She walked to her bathroom and started to do her makeup. She red lips and Smokey eyes matched her fair completion. She curled her hair and grabbed her Michael Kors clutch. She grabbed a circle pair of Chanel sunglasses and put them over her beautiful eyes. She walked to the elevator in her flat then went to the bottom floor. The glass doors slid open and she was in the lobby. She walked outside where a black Rolls Royce was waiting. The car peeled away and drove through London.

The woman looked at the bright lights that blurred together. She'd lived here for years but she didn't have time to enjoy it anymore. She had a mission, she wanted revenge and she _was_ going to get it. The car stopped in front of a local coffee shop, Royal Café. She walked inside and looked around. The place was full of hipsters, college students and teenagers, but she was looking for someone else. She walked up to the second floor and over to a window with a great view of Big Ben. She sat down at the table where there was someone holding a newspaper. She ripped the newspaper out of their hands, making the man smirk.

"Mess up your reading?" She teased sitting her clutch down on the table.

"Yes, actually," The man said. She rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "There was a story about a man who stopped a robbery, he tackled the man and is called a hero, the man is in jail now," He rambled on.

"I didn't come to see you because I needed a news update," She said annoyance laced in her voice.

"Oh I know but I love irritating you," He said.

"Give me the stuff Mick," She hissed. Mick chuckled and looked in his bag. "Is that a purse?" She snorted.

"No, it's a messenger bag," Mick said irritated.

"It's a purse," She said smugly. He rolled his eyes and slid a book at her. The element of surprise. She raised her eyebrow and he smirked. "What's in here?" She asked.

"I don't know look," He said teasingly. She opened the book puzzled. This was a normal book.

"The hell?" She asked.

"Look," He said. She crinkled her eyebrows and lifted up the book. She saw nothing, actually no she did see something. She say letters against the chandelier that were different and they appeared in between the spaces of where the normal words were, making the actual words disappear.

"How'd you do that?" She questioned.

"I have my ways," He said. "Read it in private," He said. She closed the book and stood up. "What's the rush?" He asked.

"I have things to do," She said.

"Come on you have nothing better to do," He said.

"I-" She started. Mick gave her a look. "Fine, I'll stay but I'm getting coffee," She said. He nodded and she walked over to the barista. She opened her wallet and looked at the menu.

"May I have a Cappuccino with extra foam and a pumpkin muffin?" She ordered. The barista smiled.

"Okay, is that for here or to go?" The barista asked.

"Here," She responded.

"Okay, that'll be £7.25," He said. She handed him a 10 and waited by the side for her order. She sighed and looked at her nails. They were cream coloured with black at the tips that sort of divulged mid nail in a pattern, sort of like an arrow. She pulled out her golden iPhone and put in her passcode.

Let me introduce _Her_. She's an assassin. Coldhearted, well-trained. She gets what she wants and knows how to get it. She's a bit of an evil genius with weapons. She glanced down at her phone and scrolled through her feed. A ding pulled her from her thoughts, her food was ready. She walked over and grabbed her things, making her way back to Mick. Mick was...well how should I put this? Like her brother? Or cousin? Or like her ex-boyfriend that she still hung out with? No they never dated it's just an example.

"What do you have?" She asked grabbing his drink. Mick grabbed for it and she smelled it. "Hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Yes," Mick said snatching it back.

"What's your problem?" She asked sitting back down.

"I know what you do with drinks," He grumbled and Nina rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Well you aren't a target," She said.

"Still," He trailed. He took a huge bite of his coffee cake and she rolled her eyes. The two talked until it was really late. Nina looked outside the huge glass windows and watched as the snow fell down, reminding her of sugar that went onto French toast. She smiled. The cold and winter was always the best, even if it wasn't even really winter yet. Thankfully for her the United Kingdom is normally cold and winter comes early.

"I should get going," Mick said. "I have a hot date," He said.

"With your leftovers?" She asked in a superior tone.

"Exactly," He said. Mick adored food, she could never understand this love. He put on his jacket and went to go downstairs.

"Mick," She piped up urgently. He turned to her. "Did you visit him?" She asked nervously. Mick nodded knowing who she was talking about.

"He'll be fine, Nins," He said. Nina Martin sadly nodded back to her fiancé's best friend as he left. Nina Martin wanted revenge, revenge on who put him in jail and she was going to get it. There was no stopping her.

* * *

**_Yeah yeah yeah too many stories, but I get inspired! And I legit need a new story with Nina to jump onto and this just happens to be it. :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by me watching Cinnamontoastken's youtube video playing an indie game that had an assassin so yeah this came about. I also decided to write this because everyone wanted a POW sequel and I just don't know how to do that so I wanted to do this story and I hope you enjoyed. I will end each chapter by saying this..._**

**_-Look like a Girl; Act like a Lady; Think like a Man and Work like a Boss_**


	2. Mail

Nina took off her jewelry and purse then walked through a metal detector. She was at a prison to visit, someone. She took her glasses, purse and jewelry back then went into a room where prisoners were aloud to talk to visitors.

She sat behind the glass and sighed tapping her fingers on the table. A man with shaggy brown hair came on the other side of the table and slightly smiled.

"Hey babe," Nina smiled.

"Hi Nins," Fabian said.

"I'm getting you out," Nina said. Fabian laughed dryly. He was here for her crime, he took her fall and the worse part was that it was a set up. She was going to get her revenge.

"I'll just do my time," Fabian said.

"No, I promise that I'm coming to get you," She said. Fabian sadly smiled. "I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He said. The two pressed their lips to the glass. It was as close as they got. For now at least.

* * *

After Nina left the prison she decided to take a visit, to her targets houses. She "borrowed" a mail truck and got to the fancy neighborhood where they all lived. She got to the huge gate and dipped her head down. No doubt she was probably on the blacklist of the neighborhood. The security opened the gate, letting the truck in. She drove through the perfectly manicured community. Pools, mansion and even bigger gates.

She rode around the neighborhood and got to the first stop. The Clarkes. Mara and Jerome. She put on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a cage full of bees. She smirked and stepped outside of the van and dropped the package down heavily, angering the bees.

"Whoops," Nina smirked. She went back to the car and drove further through the neighborhood and then got to the next house. The Lewis's. Her ex best friend lived there. Her stupid, traitor of a best friend. She went to her house and rang on the doorbell. A maid opened.

"Yes?" The maid ask.

"Package for Amber Lewis," Nina said holding an envelope.

"Oh she's really busy," The maid said.

"I think it's cash," Nina said waiving the envelope. Yeah it was, laced with acid. The maid took it then called for Amber. Amber came down and took the envelope.

"Do I know you?" Amber asked looking at her. Amber wore a hot pink robe with feathers, and a tank top.

"Never met," Nina answered looking down. Amber nodded opening the envelope. Nina went back to the car and looked through the window. Amber dropped the envelope and started screeching. Nina laughed as the blonde bitched about her burnt fingers.

Last but not least the Miller-Sweet's. It was them. They did this, they ruined Fabian's life. It was their fault, and those traitors helped them. Nina got to the house and held a small box. It was a watch, with a camera, voice recorder, and tracking device for Eddie. Nina rang the doorbell and Eddie opened.

"Mail?" Eddie asked.

"Sign please," Nina said making her voice gruffer. He signed and she left. She smirked. Now she had his signature, and a lot of damage could be done with that. She got in the car and looked at the cam she planted on him. She saw him open the box.

"Babe look at this watch," Eddie said. His wife, Patricia looked.

"Great," Patricia said bored. Nina smirked as she saw all around their bedroom. "Who's it from?" She asked.

"No clue, but I'm keeping it," Eddie said putting on the watch. Patricia rolled her eyes, while Nina smiled wider than ever. She had a way into their house, she could see them. She could win this. If it wasn't a war before she was about to make it one.

* * *

_**Hey, so short update. I like a little mystery. Hope you guys enjoyed peace!**_

_**HOAFAN: Updated.**_

_**Guest: I'll take that as a compliment.**_

_**Guest: Aww thank you so much**_

_**Peddie4evr1002: Thankk youuu love**_


End file.
